earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Catholic Church
The Catholic Church is a church based on the IRL Catholic Church. It seeks to promote religious unity and peace in the world. It is distinguished from the old Christian church by no longer recognizing it as legitimate in its role of ensuring the word of God History The beginnings of the church January 24, 2020, during a crisis meeting in Normandy regarding the faith to adopt. Saint Gregg, Duke of Normandy heard the word of Christ and spread it throughout the rest of Normandy. Decadence was to be punished and the word of God was to be brought into the holy land. Gregg appointed the apostle Thanamos to become the spiritual guide and so Thanamos became the first pope of the Catholic church. The conversion of northern France and the establishment of a stable religion Guided by the holy text, Pope Thanamos left to convert all of the cities in the North of France . Brittany joined the true faith and 32Flux became bishop of Brittany. the south of France being more inclined to a pagan belief, conversion remains difficult in this area. A religious conflict almost broke out during the first election of the Chancellors in France. King Barvaux calmed the situation and brought about a semblance of religious unity by temporarily proclaiming freedom of religion. The heresy of moutonisme In early February, the Pope of the moutonisme ( not to be confused with sheepism ) church Alexander IV contacted Pope Thanamos. Proclaiming that moutonisme being the only viable interpretation of Christianity. He immediately took the will to convert France to his religion. Pope Thanamos, referring to the second biblical command, proclaimed that this religion was heresy. There followed a series of religious conflicts. Victoria called to sabotage the Catholic Church by funding a crusade. Which was a total failure. Church objectives and actions The objectives of the Catholic Church are: -Promote the true faith and religious unity. -Convert the undecided and forgive those who have sin. -Build monuments and cathedrals in honor of our god. -Maintain and preserve the knowledge and history of the world of EMC and the Catholic Church. -defend the faithful who will be abused by perjury and the infidels via an army of crusaders. Church hierarchy Functioning of the church The pope The Pope is the leader of the Catholic Church. He applies the will of God to the earth. He is the guardian of the church, of its symbols and of its knowledge. He can call for the excommunion of a member of the church. He can also call for the holy crusade. He must manage the Catholic Church, maintain its proper functioning and its cohesion within the world. If he does not fulfill his mission, the holy assembly can excommunicate him and thus dismiss him from his office. A pope is appointed by the cardinals at an expeptional meeting of the holy assembly. The cardinal The cardinal represents the papacy and the Catholic church in his country. He must apply the will of the holy assembly. He appoints the bishops and the priests of the cities of his country and takes care of the management of the church as well as its goods. A cardinal is appointed by the holy assembly. The holy assembly The holy assembly is the body that brings together all the cardinals and the pope. this is where decisions about the church are made. The Pope presides over this assembly. Bishop and priest The bishop and the priest have the same function which is to ensure the will of God in their city. The bishop takes care of the big cities while the priest takes care of the villages and the smallest cities. They are in charge with their cardinal of building the monuments and church in the glory of god. List of church members Category:Religions